Shukumei Junichi
"Ooh, look, a butterfly!" Shukumei Junichi is a Shinigami from the Tenth Division, the Arcane Specialists. He is the eighteenth seat of said division. Story Shukumei was from District 56 of West Rukongai, where he lived almost contently. He never lost his stutter permanently from his previous life and he always remained as timid as he had always been, yet he had not gained peace in the Soul Society. Days still came where he was in the wrong place at the wrong time once again and hardy Rukongai ruffians gave him a hard time. It was one day when Shukumei was returning from one of his late night strolls when his life in the Soul Society changed forever. He was approached by a group of three thugs who threatened him with his life. Cowering, Shukumei fell to the floor in fear, though an unusual feeling swept across him. As the thugs closed in around him, Shukumei's reiatsu condensed, allowing him a greater resistance to the Rukongai criminals attacks. After realising they couldn't damage him, the thugs fled and although it was simply luck that Shukumei came out of the confrontation without a scratch, he got noticed. A Shinigami in the area approached him and informed him of the Spiritual Arts Academy, recognising that his reiatsu was slightly higher than that of average Rukongai citizens, even if it was only a minute amount. Shukumei then decided to take the entry exam into the academy and passed, continuing onwards with his path to become somebody he would like to be. Appearance Shukumei stands at approximately 5'4" tall and weighs about 120 pounds, an average build for his height. His eyes are a deep blue and his hair is a dark ginger or copper colour, the style layered with the fringe just about covering his eyes if let to drop but he usually has his fringe combed to the side with a parting in the middle. His hair rests just above his jawline and is minorly scruffy, despite being layered. He wears the average Shinigami robes, yet they are a size too large and consequently look slightly baggy on him. Personality Shukumei would not be described as shy, he has no problems interacting with others but has a slight stutter and does seem somewhat timid, especially towards violence. He enjoys listening to others and respects others' opinions in general conversation; even if his opinion clashes with somebody elses, he is unlikely to express it openly. His temper is average but even when fuming mad he is unlikely to begin a fight unless someone invites him into fighting. Shukumei enjoys learning about new people and expanding his knowledge of kido. He is the kind of person that if left to his own devices, you would find him looking for ways to help out around the division barracks or if nobody was around, he would be practising or reading up on kido spells. Since he gained his Zanpakutou he has grown rather excited about bonding with it and hopes that he can gain an unbreakable connection with it in the future, no matter how long it takes. Although he doesn't openly admit it, he has a general fear of Hollows due to incidents buried in the past. Zanpakutou Sealed Form Shukumei's Zanpakutou's sealed form is a wakizashi with an 18" blade, these specific runes engraved into the blade: The runes spell out "Understanding", a key trait of Shukumei's. The hilt is coloured black with a pattern of red coloured diamond shapes. The tsuba is in a shape similar to a shuriken except for with three edges instead of four and they are all curved pointing clockwise, almost in the shape of a number '6'. It is coloured black on the inside with red at the tips of the '6' shapes. Zanpakutou Spirit Gekijin's appearance is somewhat formal despite his violent nature, being a red-skinned humanoid bearing similarities to a reptile; his skin is full of scales with ears larger than that of a humans. The iris' in his eyes are an olive green and his pupils are black slits. On his hands he has what can be described as three fingers and a thumb, yet it is unknown what his feet look like since he is always wearing shoes. Gekijin dons a dark purple suit, consisting of a blazer and trousers with a black shirt and black shoes, wearing a maize-coloured tie. He likes to lighten up and joke around, even in the most serious situations, and has quite a sick sense of humour. Shikai: Gekijin (劇甚) :Release Phrase: "Lacerate the heart, Gekijin!" Appearance: A blade resembling a medieval shortsword, stretching to approximately 28 inches from the end of the hilt to the tip of the blade. A collection of runes reach up the blade on both sides, symmetrically. The grip of the hilt is black, whereas the pommel and cross-guard are both a shade of deep red. :Ability: Kokuji (Devour): Gekijin thrives on negative and destructive emotions, forcing its own bloodthirst on its wielder when released. The sword continually eats away at Shukumei's reiatsu, absorbing 2% every round. The zanpakuto thrives on others' negativity as well as its master's, though, and will consume 1% of Shukumei's total reiatsu from up to three beings nearby. Ability: Modosu (Vomit): The consumed reiatsu is released the same turn that it is absorbed, unleashing a wave of destructive energy with each slash of the blade. The wave released travels through the air in the shape of the slash. If the reiatsu absorbed is not used by the end of the turn, it explodes out of the sword involuntary. : Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Unique Feats Feat name - "Translated name" Feat description. Trivia Random and unusual stuff here Gallery